United Babes vs Kopites Boy
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang penggila bola, ia adalah United Babes (Manchester United fans) fanatik. Sedangkan Naruto adalah Kopites (Fans Liverpool) sejati. Keduanya saling mencaci di facebook hanya demi membela clubnya masing-masing. Tapi bagaimana jika orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Fans lawan? memilih club kesayangan atau orang yang mereka cintai.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

U**nited Angel vs Kopites Boy**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 OF 2**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah FanFiction NaruHina yang lain mungkin bisa dibilang anti mainstream #kepedean. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisahku sendiri dalam berdebat dengan fans Liverpool. Semoga kalian suka FF abal ini**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah kamar yang tak begitu luas dan bercat merah, terdapat banyak pernak-pernik sepak bola dan beberapa poster pemain bola. Pemain bola yang berasal dari club sepak bola ternama yang berasal dari kota Manchester, Inggris yaitu Manchester united. Poster-poster yang menunjukan ketampanan Robin Van Persie, David De Gea, Wayne Rooney, dan Jhony Evans, menjadi hiasan tersendiri di dinding itu. Jika melihatnya sekilas, orang tentu berpikir bahwa ini adalah kamar seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi siapa sangka jika penghuni kamar ini adalah seorang gadis cantik, berumur 23 tahun, berambut panjang dan bermata lavender, bernama Hyuga Hinata. Hinata adalah adalah fans berat club Manchester United. Segala pernak-pernik yang ada kaitannya dengan ia beli. Bahkan Hinata tak segan-segan merogoh kocek dalam demi demi melengkapi koleksinya. Ia bahkan membeli sebuah almari kecil untuk menyimpan jersey, marchendais dan segala macamnya.

Karena terlalu mencintai club favoritnya, ia rela bertengkar dengan seseorang bahkan beberapa orang di dunia maya. Jika orang itu menjelek-jelekkan , ia tak tinggal diam. Tak peduli apakah orang itu perempuan atau laki-laki, ia akan membantah apa yang mereka omongkan. Setiap kali ia online, ia selalu berkunjung ke situs-situs yang mengupdate kabar terbaru tentang Manchester Unite . Dan akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berkunjung disebuah group facebook bernama DSBAC (Debat sepak bola antar club). Anggota group ini didominasi oleh kaum adam sedangkan anggota perempuan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Group ini layaknya kebun binatang. Semua nama hewan mendadak eksis di group ini, khususnya hewan bernama anjing dan babi. Perempuan dan laki-laki didalam group ini tidak dibedakan. Semua merasakan betapa kerasnya hidup dalam fans's football war.

Hinata memang anggota group tapi dia tidak pernah memaki-maki orang bahkan menyebut mereka seperti binatang. Dia hanya menggah omongan-omongan fans lawan yang tak masuk akal dengan bahasa halus. Hinata cukup terkenal digroup itu karena ia adalah anggota group paling sopan. Dan anggota yang bicaranya paling kasar serta terkenal adalah seorang _kopites _pria, fans Liverpool dengan akun "TheReds08". Laki-laki ini selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Setiap Hinata posting, pria itu selalu mengincarnya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan mencaci-maki Hinata.

**_UnitedAngel88_**

_Baru saja_

_Nanti malam adalah Big Match yang paling di tunggu. Aku yakin bisa mengalahkan Liverpool 3-0. #GGMU_

_Suka Komentari Bagikan 17 orang__menyukai ini._

**_TheReds08 _**_Dasar perempuan gila. Jangan mimpi. Club kesayanganmu bisa menang karena dibantu oleh wasit._

_50 menit suka _

**_UnitedAngel88 _**_Kalau kalah jangan fitnah. Akui saja kalau lebih hebat dari Loserpool._

_5 menit Suka._

**_TheReds08 _**_Loserpool? Hai, jangan sembarangan mengubah nama. Dasar MUnyuk perempuan sialan._

_Baru saja Suka  
_

**_UnitedAngel88_**

_YNWA You Never Win Again_

_Baru saja Suka_

**TheReds08**

Dasar perempuan MUnyuk, babi, anjing, sialan!

_Baru saja Suka_

Seperti itulah ia dan seseorang yang memiliki akun TheReds08 itu berinteraksi. Mereka bagaikan air dan minyak yang tak pernah bisa menyatu. Walaupun banyak anggota yang mencaci-maki Hinata, namun hanya satu akun yang membuatnya emosi sampai ke ubun-ubun. Untung saja dia tak mengenal pemilik akun itu jika kenal ia tidak segan-segan memukul dan menendangnya. Setiap waktu senggang, ia gunakan untuk mengintip group itu seperti sore hari ini, sebelum Hinata pergi belajar kelompok bersama Sakura dan kekasihnya Sasuke. Hinata masih asyik berdebat tak penting dengan orang-orang sinting seperti mereka. Kadang kata-kata kotor mereka demi membela sang idola terkesan konyol dan lucu.

ooOOoo

Pukul tujuh malam, Hinata pergi ke rumah Sasuke bersama Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mata pelajaran kimia. Tak ada guru terbaik dalam mata pelajaran eksak kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda tampan yang memiliki pemikiran jenius. Tak heran jika ia dianggap sebagai guru sendiri oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Berbicara mengenai Sakura, gadis ini berbeda jauh dengannya. Sakura tak menyukai bola walaupun Sasuke kekasihnya penggemar fanatik Real Madrid.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Saskuke, Hinata dan Sakura berdiri menunggu sampai seseorang membuka pintu. Lima detik kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh sosok pria berambut pirang yang memiliki paras yang tampan. Hinata terpesona, ketampanan pria itu membuatnya lupa dalam beberapa detik untuk apa ia datang kesini.

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke masih di kamar mandi sebentar," ucap pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Mereka menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar dan tenang.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menungguku?" sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat dan berinteraksi dengan lain.

"Iya sudah satu jam aku dan Sakura disini," goda Hinata.

"Jangan bohong, aku ke kamar mandi baru lima menit yang lalu," bantah Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius. Hinata terkekeh riang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Hahahaha, iya aku tahu. Kenapa wajahmu serius begitu?" Hinata terus saja menggoda Sasuke si manusia super serius itu. Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Setiap kali berbicara dengan Hinata, tekanan darahnya selalu naik.

"Hinata, jangan menggoda Sasuke seperti itu. Kasihan dia, biarkanlah hidupnya terperangkap dalam keseriusan akut," ucap Sakura sembari tertawa. Celetukan Sakura ini membuat pria bernama Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Apa? keseriusan akut? Kau ini sebagai kekasih bukan malah membelaku tapi juga ikut membullyku," protes Sasuke yang duduk sambil membuka-buka buku kimianya. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mendekati Sasuke. Kedua tangannya yang panjang, mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Gadis berambut pink itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Sasuke.

"Walaupun kau serius tapi aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura manja. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mendekap tubuh Sakura yang mungil itu.

Hinata mendengus pelan melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Setiap kali ia bertemu sepasang sejoli ini, hanya adegan-adegan mesum yang ia lihat. Bahkan mereka tak pernah malu berciuman di depan Hinata. Seperti sekarang, si pria serius itu mulai membelai pipi mulus Sakura. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Setelah belaian lembut itu, Sasuke akan mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah.

"Berhenti, jangan mencium Sakura di depanku!" perintah Hinata dengan ekspresi malas. "Aku bosan melihat kalian berdua ciuman!"

"Huahahahahahahaha." Suara tawa Naruto pecah. Ia terpingkal-pingkal mendengar celetukan Hinata yang tanpa dosa. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke yang serius itu takluk dengan omongan seorang wanita. Karena Hinata, Sasuke membatalkan adegan mesumnya.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat lucu," jawab Naruto asal.

Sejak saat itu Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Naruto asyik bermain playstation sepakbola kesukaannya. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke lumayan dekat karena mereka adalah sepupu. Setiap ada waktu senggang, Naruto selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Tak ada kegiatan khusus yang mereka lakukan, hanya bermain playstation sampai puas. Seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga penggila bola bahkan ia juga penggemar fans fanatik salah satu club bola. Seperti Hinata, ia paling sensitive jika ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan club favoritnya.

**_Kruuuuukkkkk_**

Suara aneh tiba-tiba terdengar dijelas di seluruh ruangan. Hinata dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah Sakura. Tatapan kedua orang terdekatnya seolah memberi sinyal kuat kepada Sakura yang asyik menghitung soal-soal kimia. Ia mendongak dan memandang Sasuke serta Hinata heran. Ia bingung kenapa dua makhluk ini menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Suara itu dari perutmu? Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian.

"Suara apa?"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura seperti itu, ia sekarang tahu bahwa suara aneh itu bukan dari kekasihnya. Hanya satu orang yang patut dicurigai yaitu pria berambut pirang yang asyik bermain playstation.

"Naruto, apa suara itu dari perutmu?" tanya Sasuke penasara. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke sekalipun. Ia masih asyik dengan permainannya. "Kalau lapar kenapa tak beli makanan? Di dekat sini ada mie ramen ichiraku kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak punya teman jadi aku malas keluar," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Kau kan bisa mengajak Hinata," saran Sasuke.

"Apa? kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menendang-nendang kakinya. Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Sakura sedikit memolototinya. Gadis bermata lavender miring itu bingung, ia melihat Sakura secara seksama. Hinata masih tak mengerti, sekarang Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ah, sekarang ia paham, Sakura menyuruhnya pergi bersama Naruto agar ia dan Sasuke bisa bermesraan. _Dasar sepasang sejoli mesum_, batin Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau mau menemaniku?" ajak Naruto. Hinata sedikit kaget karena Naruto mengajaknya keluar.

"Ba… baiklah," ucap Hinata.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan kaki menuju kedai mie ramen ichiraku. Mereka berdua tampak canggung. Selama lima menit perjalanan, mereka sama sekali tak bertanya satu sama lain. Terkadang Hinata curi-curi pandang pada Naruto, matanya menyusuri seluruh bagian wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Matanya yang biru, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis, membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Pria ini benar-benar sempurna dimatanya. Melihat bibir tipis kemerahan Naruto, pikiran Hinata melayang. Pikiran mesumnya membuat semburat merah dipipi mulusnya.

Diin…. Diin… sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melaju kencang dari arah barat. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat, nyaman, dan bahagia itulah yang ia rasakan ketika Naruto memeluknya. Mata mereka saling bertaut, setiap kali ia melihat Naruto, dadanya bergemuruh. Apa ini? apa ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama.? Tak hanya Hinata yang merasakan hal yang sama, Naruto juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya. Pipi keduanya bersemu merah karena merasakan sesuatu aneh dihatinya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Aku dengar dari Sasuke, kau penggila bola, benarkah?" Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, matanya fokus melihat ke depan. Entah kenapa ia tak berani melihat Hinata.

"Iya benar. Pria mesum itu cerita apa saja tentangku?" tanya Hinata blak-blakkan.

"Ahahahahaha, pria mesum? Jangan seperti itu, dia itu sepupuku tapi pantas juga kau bilang mesum," kekeh Naruto. "Sasuke hanya mengatakan dia memiliki sahabat perempuan penggila bola. Kalau boleh tahu, apa club favoritmu?"

"Manchester United," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tampak shock.

"Iya, aku penggemar berat mereka. Bahkan bisa dibilang penggemar fanatik. Aku benci jika ada orang yang menjelekk-jelekkan mereka. Aku pernah beradu mulut dengan salah satu kopites, fans Liverpool. Haassh jika bertemu dengannya aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. TheReds08, akun ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan dan akan menjadi musuhku selamanya," ucap Hinata penuh ketegasan.

"Benarkah, kalau boleh tahu apa nama akunmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia juga tampak kaget saat Hinata menyebut nama akunnya. Ia bertanya seperti itu hanya ingin meyakinkan kesimpulannya.

"UnitedAngel88," ucap Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang.

'_Ya Tuhan,' _

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**United Babes vs Kopites Boy**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**Awalnya aku berpikir menjadikan FF ini dua chapter, tapi sepertinya nggak bisa karena kalau dua chapter langsung alurnya terlalu cepat nanti jatuhnya jadi jelek. Setelah aku hitung matang-matang, kemungkinan besar sampai 4-5 chapter.  
para lelaki Koreksi aku jika ada penjelasan yang salah**

**.**

**Sebuah FanFiction NaruHina yang lain mungkin bisa dibilang anti mainstream #kepedean. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisahku sendiri dalam berdebat dengan fans Liverpool. Semoga kalian suka FF abal ini**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tak percaya kalau gadis cantik yang ada di depannya pernah ia bully habis-habisan, pernah ia caci sampai ia puas dan pernah anggap remeh gadis ini. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba muncul dari lubuk hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa membully gadis secantik dan semanis ini? Jujur sekarang ia menyesal pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk pada Hinata. Tega sekali dia memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu di group.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau juga suka sepak bola?" tanya Hinata ramah. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika ia jujur, berani dijamin pertemanannya dengan Hinata sampai disini. Ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Tentu, aku suka sepak bola. Laki-laki tidak menyukai sepak bola bukan laki-laki namanya. Walaupun banyak juga yang tidak suka. Yang luar biasa, jika seorang perempuan menyukai bola. Mereka terlihat keren. Apalagi ada gadis cantik sepertimu yang menyukai bola," ucap Naruto. Entah kenapa kata-katanya sedikit menggombal tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka liga apa? Inggris, Perancis, Jerman, Spanyol?

"Ehhmm…. liga Spanyol," jawab Naruto bohong. Hinata manggut-manggut tanda ia paham dan mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa club favoritmu?" tanya gadis bermata indah itu. Pertanyaan seperti inilah yang paling ditakutkan Naruto dari mulut Hinata. Tidak mungkin kalau dia harus menjawab sejujurnya. Untunglah dari awal ia bilang suka liga Spanyol.

"Oh…club favoritku… Barcelona." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berbohong pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya liga spanyol dan jerman itu membosankan?"

"Membosankan bagaimana?"

"Juara liga dari awal musim sudah bisa ditebak. Kalau tidak Real Madrid ya Barcelona atau Atletico Madrid. Yang masuk tiga besar di liga spanyol hanya itu-itu saja. Di liga Jerman juga begitu, juaranya pasti Bayern Munchen. Persaingan poin mereka tidak terlalu ketat. Coba lihat liga Inggris, sampai akhirpun kau pasti tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan jadi juara, karena perbedaan poin mereka terlalu tipis. Apa kau tahu, di tahun 2012, sampai pertandingan terakhirpun para fans BPL tidak bisa menebak siapa yang jadi juara. Apakah Manchester United atau Manchester City? Pertandingan mereka diadakan dijam yang sama dan hari yang sama. Pada akhirnya juara liga diraih Manchester City karena selisih gol. Mereka menang atas QPR 3-2 itupun dimenit-menit terakhir. Sedangkan Manchester United hanya menang dari Sunderland 1-0," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Kalau sudah berbicara tentang sepak bola, Hinata seakan lupa dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Naruto tampak takjub dengan pengetahuan bola Hinata yang begitu luaas. Ia tak menyangka seorang perempuan bisa sedalam itu memahami dunia para pria. Jika selama ini Naruto menganggap perempuan menyukai bola hanya karena para pemain yang tampan namun tidak untuk Hinata. Gadis ini menyukai bola bukan karena ketampanan para pemain Manchester United tapi keunggulan, sejarah, dan passion dari club yang memiliki julukan Red Devil itu.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Aku tak menyangka pengetahuanmu tentang bola bisa seluas ini. Benar-benar gadis anti-mainstream hehehe," goda Naruto. Hinata tertawa renyah mendengar pujian Naruto yang agak nyleneh itu. Naruto jadi penasaran apa tanggapan Hinata tentang Liverpool yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi menurutku Liverpool adalah club terbaik di Inggris," tanya Naruto yang berusaha memancing pendapat Hinata. Ia penasaran apakah gadis ini akan marah padanya atau menghina Liverpool secara blak-blakkan.

"Apa? Liverpool club terbaik Inggris?!" Hinata tak percaya Naruto mempunyai pandangan yang menyakitkan baginya. "Iya benar, dia club terbaik Inggris tapi itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Entahlah kenapa penampilan mereka semakin lama semakin buruk? Kasihan Steven Gerrad dari awal dia bergabung dengan club tapi tak pernah satupun ia mengangkat trophy BPL ahahaha," Hinata tertawa lepas. Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang begitu meremehkan club favoritnya, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut gadis ini tapi ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Hei, tapi Liverpool satu-satunya club Inggris yang mendapat gelar **_Badge Of Honor, _**jadi kau tak bisa memandang remeh mereka!" nada Naruto mulai meninggi.

"Dan Manchester United adalah satu-satunya club Inggris peraih **_Treble Winner," _**jawab Hinata enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Liverpool juga meraih _**Treble Winner**_," bantah Naruto.

"Tapi bukan Treble Winner Benua. Liverpool hanya meraih Treble Winner domestik. Mereka hanya meraih piala FA, piala Liga dan piala UEFA. Walaupun piala UEFA juga antar benua tapi levelnya dibawah UCL jadi dianggap domestik. Sedangkan Manchester United, mereka meraih Liga utama Inggris, piala FA dan UCL. Coba buka saja di Wikipedia."

Hinata berjalan mendahului Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia. Sedangkan Naruto tampak uring-uringan. Ia bahkan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Hinata. Naruto berlagak ingin memukulnya walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. Tanpa sengaja wajah keduanya berdekatan. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Pria berambut pirang itu tampak kaget disertai shock.

"Hic… Hic…. ," Naruto tiba-tiba cegukan. Setiap kali ia terkejut karena sesuatu, pasti akan seperti ini.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, keduanya menyadari posisi mereka. Hinata dan Naruto saling menjauh, gadis bermata lavender itu kembali membalikkan badan dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tapi jujur, aku ingin Liverpool kembali berjaya seperti dulu, agar BPL semakin kompetitif. Sejujurnya banyak fans yang mengharapkan kebangkitan The Reds, agar bisa bersaing lagi dengan kami," ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari Hinata. Amarah Naruto mulai mereda. Lagi-lagi gadis ini membuatnya takjub. "Oh, disana, kita sudah sampai ke kedai ramen Ichiraku," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedai itu.

ooOOoo

Kedai ramen ini tak pernah sepi pembeli. Mulai dari pagi sampai malam, pengunjung selalu berdatangan. Kelezatan ramen ini sudah menyebar diseluruh di Jepang. Bahkan kedai ini memiliki ratusan cabang di seluruh kota Jepang. Tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan, diantara semua cabang hanya di kedai ini mie ramen yang paling enak. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berdua mengantri tapi pesanan mereka belum datang juga.

"Hic… Hic… ." Naruto tak bisa berhenti dari cegukannya. Semakin lama intensitas cegukan semakin sering.

"Kenapa cegukanmu tak berhenti?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Apa kau sudah minum air?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku akan minta air."

"Tidak usah …. Hic … Hinata."

Namun sayang, ocehan Naruto tak dihiraukan Hinata. Gadis itu sudah berjalan jauh menuju meja kasir. Ia meminta sebotol air mineral kecil yang dijual terpisah dengan paket mie ramen. Usai membayar air mineral, Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia melepaskan pengait plastik di botol mineral itu lalu kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Minumlah, mungkin cegukanmu bisa berhenti," perintah Hinata. Naruto melakukan semua hal yang dianjurkan Hinata. Ia meneguk sebotol kecil air mineral sampai habis.

"Hic… Hic… Hic… Hic… ." cegukan bukannya berhenti tapi semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda tampan itu memukul-mukul dadanya. Hah, kejadian ini benar-benar menyiksanya. "Sepertinya sama … Hic … saja."

Hinata kasihan melihat Naruto seperti ini. Kalau cegukan terlalu lama, efeknya dada akan terasa nyeri bahkan bisa menyebabkan sesak nafas. Ah, ia ingat cara menyembuhkan cegukan paling ampuh ala sepupunya Neji. Sakit memang tapi efeknya luar biasa. Dalam tiga detik cegukan akan hilang.

"Aku punya cara," ucap Hinata. Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot dijarinya. Terdengar bunyi kretek disela-sela tulangnya.

"Hic… mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata berpindah posisi, sekarang gadis cantik itu tepat di belakang Naruto. Ia menghirup udara secara perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Terus seperti itu selama tiga kali. Dihitungan ketiga, ia siap melakukan aksinya.

**_Breeeek_**

Kedua telapak tangan mulus Hinata mendarat kasar di punggung Naruto. Pria bermata safir itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Ingin sekali ia berteriak tapi tidak ditempat umum seperti ini. Otot lehernya menegang, wajahnya memerah serta mata indahnya berair karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Hinata kembali ke tempat duduk dan melihat Naruto secara seksama,

"Satu… dua… tiga…. ," hitung Hinata. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan cegukan lagi. Hinata bersorak bahagia, cara konyol dari sepupunya ternyata berhasil ia lakukan. "Yes… hahaha, akhirnya kau tak cegukkan lagi."

"Benar, tapi caramu ini menyiksaku!" protes Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau bisa sembuh. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," sekarang Hinata yang memprotes balik tingkah Naruto yang tak tahu terima kasih.

"Iya, terima kasih!" ucap Naruto geregetan.

Ucapan terima kasih Naruto bersamaan dengan datangnya dua mangkuk besar mie ramen mereka. Air liur keduanya seakan mau tumpah karena menghirup aroma menggairahkan dari ramen pesanannya. Naruto dan Hinata segera menyeruput mie ramen mereka tanpa berdoa terlebih dahulu. Suara_ slurp_, terdengar nyaring diantara mereka. Mereka berhenti berbicara ketika makan dan sibuk dengan urusan perut masing-masing. Kenikmatan Naruto terganggu ketika ia melihat segerombolan pemuda mengenakan jersey Liverpool. Parahnya lagi, Naruto mengenal mereka. Lima pemuda itu adalah anggota komunitas Kopites yang ia dirikan, yang berjumlah dua puluh orang.

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk… ."

Naruto tersedak kuah ramen, hidungnya terasa begitu perih dan sakit. Secepat kilat Naruto menyambar air minum yang ada di depannya. Bisa gawat jika Hinata tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Tidak, lima teman komunitasnya itu tak boleh tahu jika ia ada disini. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu mie ramen Ichiraku yang tergeletak di meja. Sesekali ia mengintip lima pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah menutup bibir Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hinata lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini," usul Naruto yang semakin tak nyaman berada di kedai Ichiraku.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sudah kau diam saja, ayo pergi. Ini uangnya, kau yang membayar dan aku menunggumu di luar," perintah Naruto. Gadis cantik itu menerima uang dengan ekspresi bingung, tak percaya dan terkesan polos. Terserahlah, apa yang dikatakan Naruto ia lakukan.

ooOOoo

"Sebenarnya kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Hinata berkali-kali tapi Naruto tak menjawab. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sehingga membuatmu berlari ketakutan? Kau sudah melakukan tindak kriminal?"

"Hai, jaga bicaramu itu. Siapa yang melakukan tindak kriminal!" sanggah Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

Gemuruh petir tiba-tiba terdengar menggema diseluruh langit Tokyo. Sedetik kemudian hujan deras mulai turun mengguyur segala kehidupan yang ada. Mereka berdua berlari kecil menuju sebuah halte. Tak ada orang lain kecuali mereka. Hujan malam ini begitu deras disertai petir. Setiap ada kilat cahaya, pasti disusul suara petir yang menggelegar. Hinata segera menutup telinganya setiap kali ia melihat kilatan cahaya. Bahkan ia berteriak jika mendegar suara petir. Tubuhnya juga terasa begitu dingin. Benar-benar cuaca yang begitu buruk. Sebuah kilatan dahsyat menerangi kota Tokyo sejenak dengan cahaya kemerahan layaknya suasana di siang hari. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menutup kupingnya sembari menutup mata karena ketakutan. Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan seseorang menari lengan tangan kanannya lalu kemudian memeluknya. Tak berhenti disitu, orang itu juga menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Perlahan Hinata membuka mata, ia melihat sebuah t-shirt putih polos di depan matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah seseorang yang bersifat gentleman seperti itu, Tubuhnya yang terasa dingin mendadak menjadi hangat karena dekapan erat Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah tidak takut lagi?" tanya Naruto lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu. Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Pipi keduanya kembali memerah seperti sebelumnya. Hati mereka berbunga-bunga.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pria yang berada tepat disampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara masih dengan posisi memeluk Hinata. Ia melihat sosok pria yang ia kenal. Pria bernama Gaara, yang menjadi salah satu anggota komunitas kopites yang ia dirikan.

_'__Ya Tuhan, aku sudah menghindar dari lima kopites yang lain tapi kenapa aku harus bertemu satu kopites lagi disini.' _

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

keterangan

stilah _**treble**_ (tiga) digunakan di dalam sepak bola untuk menunjukkan sebuah tim yang berhasil mendapatkan tiga piala kejuaraan utama pada satu periode, biasanya satu musim (satu tahun pertandingan). Penghargaan yang dihitung biasanya terdiri dari kejuaraan internasional, kejuaraan benua, kejuaraan piala domestik, dan kejuaraan liga domestik utama. Piala yang diperebutkan dengan pertandingan tunggal atau dua pertandingan (mis. FA Community Shield dan Piala Super UEFA dan Piala Interkontinental) biasanya tidak diperhitungkan sebagai salah satu prasyarat treble.

Badge Of Honor : suatu penghargaan yang diberikan oleh UEFA kepada tim-tim yang berlaga di Liga Champion yang telah memenangkan kompetisi tersebut lima kali. Selain itu juga diberikan kepada tim yang berhasil memenangkan kompetisi elit ini secara tiga musim berturut-turut (hat-trick, seperti Ajax dan Munchen, Liverpool).


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**United Babes vs Kopites Boy**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**Awalnya aku berpikir menjadikan FF ini dua chapter, tapi sepertinya nggak bisa karena kalau dua chapter langsung alurnya terlalu cepat nanti jatuhnya jadi jelek. Setelah aku hitung matang-matang, kemungkinan besar sampai 4-5 chapter.  
para lelaki Koreksi aku jika ada penjelasan yang salah**

**.**

**Sebuah FanFiction NaruHina yang lain mungkin bisa dibilang anti mainstream #kepedean. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisahku sendiri dalam berdebat dengan fans Liverpool. Semoga kalian suka FF abal ini. **

**.**

**Khusus adegan di group sengaja tidak menggunakan bahasa formal karena kurang greget dan maaf kalau kata-katanya kasar cz menyesuaikan dengan pengalaman. Oh ya pertandingan antara MANCHESTER UNITED vs CHELSEA aku ambil pertandingan mereka di tahun 2013.**

**.**

**.**

Pria bersurai merah dengan eyeliner tebal dikelopak matanya tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Tatapannya begitu hangat dan sangat bersahabat.. Beda sekali dengan Naruto yang tampak gelisah bahkan sedikit ketakutan. Sesekali Gaara melihat sosok gadis yang ada di dalam pelukan Naruto. Namun, dengan sigapnya Naruto menutupi wajah Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Hinata kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto ketika kilatan cahaya petir menyinari seluruh kota.

"Siapa gadis itu? cantik ya," bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto.

"Hassh, jangan coba-coba melirik gadisku dasar playboy," umpat Naruto. Sesaat gemuruh petir tak lagi terdengar dan kilatan cahaya mulai menghilang. Hinata penasaran siapa gerangan orang berambut merah itu. Ia pun bertanya pada Naruto karena penasaran.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Gaara sudah menyodorkan tangannya di depan Hinata. Naruto tak percaya Gaara segenit ini kepada gadis yang baru ia temui.

"Kenalkan, namaku Hinata," sapa Hinata ramah.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara."

Hinata dan Gaara saling berjabat tangan, namun Gaara mengeluarkan jurus mautnya untuk menggaet wanita dalam hitungan detik. Perempuan yang sudah menjadi korban Gaara,biasanya wajah mereka akan memerah karena malu serta terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Alarm bahaya dalam diri Naruto mulai berdering. Pria pencinta Liverpool ini segera melepas genggaman tangan Gaara dari tangan Hinata. Gaara hanya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. Tiga minggu lagi kita mengadakan nonton bersama dengan fans lawan untuk membela club kesayangan kita," ucap Gaara yang berusaha mengingatkan Naruto. _'Gawat, kenapa Gaara berbicara tentang club bola disaat seperti ini?'_ Naruto mulai khawatir dengan ocehan-ocehan tak penting dari Gaara yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya selama membela Liverpool.

"Wah, kau penggemar Barcelona juga?" tanya Hinata senang.

"Apa, Barcelona? Ah bukan kami berdua penggemar Live… ." belum seleasi bicara Gaara merasakan sebuah cubitan panas dipinggangnya. "Aduh… pinggangku. Hei Naruto, kau ini kenapa?"

Semburat cahaya kuning menyinari mereka. Sebuah bis berwarrna hijau berhenti tepat di depan halte. Sepertinya Tuhan menolong Naruto untuk keluar dari jeratan teman seperjuangannya. Dengan begini dia punya alasan kuat untuk menghindar dari Gaara. Bisa gawat kalau Gaara mengatakan segalanya tentang dirinya karena Naruto ingin sekali mengenal Hinata lebih jauh dan lebih dekat lagi.

"Ehm.. Gaara bis yang kau tunggu sudah datang. Lebih baik cepat naik, jika tidak kau akan menunggu lama untuk bis selanjutnya," ucap Naruto yang ingin Gaara cepat-cepat menyingkir dari hadapannya. Gaara bergegas mendekati bis dan naik. Sesaat setelah pria berambut merah itu mendapatkan tempat duduk. Ia membuka kaca jendela bis dengan wajah ceria.

"Hinata, sampai jumpa. Semoga takdir mempertemukan kita kembali," ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, apa-apaan kau ini?! sudah sana pergi, jangan ganggu Hinata. Dasar playboy cap luwak," omel Naruto. Ia tak terima jika Gaara ingin menjadikan Hinata korban selanjutnya.

"I love you, Hinata," teriak Gaara bersamaan dengan bis yang sudah berjalan. Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto tampak melotot pada sahabatnya. Tak hanya itu, dia mencoba mengancam Gaara dengan satu tiupan dikepalan tangannya.

"Hai, ayo pergi sana!" bentak Naruto.

Hinata terus saja tertawa mendengar pertengkaran dua lelaki lucu ini. Sehari ini, ia banyak dihibur oleh tingkah konyol Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan. Baru kali ini Hinata bisa selepas ini dengan seorang pria. Biasanya ia tampil malu-malu dengan lawan jenisnya namun untuk kali ini berbeda. Bersama Naruto, Hinata bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ini suatu hal yang langka selama dia berinteraksi dengan seorang pria.

"Naruto, kenapa kau begitu kejam dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Hinata sekaligus berusaha menasehati, "Kau tak boleh begitu."

"Itu karena dia berusaha menggodamu," ucap Naruto secara spontan.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku digoda oleh pria lain?" goda Hinata.

"Iya, aku tidak suka kau digoda oleh pria lain."

Jawaban Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Wajahnya memanas karena dipenuhi oleh hangatnya aliran darah. Sedangkan sesuatu bergemuruh didalam dadanya. Terasa nyeri tapi begitu menikmat dan menyenangkan.

"Hujan sudah reda, Ayo kita pulang," ajak Hinata dengan pipi memerah.

OoOOoo

"Kami pulang," sapa Hinata kepada penghuni rumah.

Tak ada jawaban, baik Naruto maupun Hinata mencari Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang tamu namun keduanya sudah menghilang. Di kamarpun juga tidak ada. _Kemana perginya mereka? _gumam Hinata dalam hati. Mata Hinata melihat bantal sofa yang berserakan. Menurutnya aneh, karena Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang rapi. Ia tak suka apapun yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tak hanya sofa yang amburadul, tapi buku-buku dimeja pun berjatuhan. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ lagi-lagi Hinata berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Sabagai sahabat yang baik, Hinata menata kembali barang-barang yang berserakan. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah plastik kecil namun tipis. Sangat tipis, yang mengherankan lagi ada bercak kental berwarna putih di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata namun sayang Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Hinata begitu penasaran, ia mencoba menerka barang apa ini. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Ia tampak shock bahkan tak percaya. "Ko… kon..dom?!"

Disaat Hinata dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang mustahil, Naruto asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Naruto menyalakan TV, ia berniat untuk melanjutkan permainannya. Namun saat TV menyala, sebuah gambar erotis terlihat jelas. Tampak dua insan yang telanjang asyik melakukan hubungan seksual. Suara desahan mereka begitu memekakkan telinga. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Gadis cantik itu terbelalak, ia tak percaya melihat hal-hal erotis seperti ini.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak, reflek kedua tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. "Naruto, apa yang kau lihat? Ayo cepat matikan. Dasar pria mesum!" omel Hinata sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

"Aduh… punggungku. Hei bukan aku yang melihat video ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada video seperti ini," ucap Naruto sembari mematikan televisi. Hinata baru berani membuka matanya ketika suara desahan-desahan itu menghilang.

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa yang melihat video seperti itu?!"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Na… Naruto… kau… ."

"Apa lagi?!" omel Naruto, ia tak terima jika dituduh sebagai pria mesum.

"Kau mimisan," ucap Hinata polos.

"Apa?" Naruto mengusap hidung dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia melihat bercak darah merah mengotori jarinya. Naruto segera mengambil sebuah tisu di meja dan membersihkan hidungnya dari darah. Hah, ini semua gara-gara video mesum itu.

"Ini pasti ulah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sudah kuduga mereka akan melakukan hal-hal mesum selama kita tidak ada," omel Hinata.

ooOOoo

Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka berdua menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura pulang namun dua pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Suasana antara Naruto dan Hinata begitu hening. Hinata masih uring-uringan karena ulah kedua sahabatnya yang kelewat batas. Sedangan Naruto hanya bisa duduk termenung sambil membenarkan tisu yang ia sumpalkan di hidungnya. Mimisan ini tidak mau berhenti. Walaupun hanya satu menit ia melihat adegan mesum itu namun efeknya luar biasa.

"Gawat, Naruto dan Hinata sudah pulang," ucap sebuah suara perempuan di sudut ruangan. Naruto meringis sinis mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Apa tadi kau sudah membereskan semuanya?- Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu. Wajah mereka tampak gelisah melihat Naruto dan Hinata duduk siaga di sofa. Mereka semakin stress karena melihat kondom dan DVD porno tergeletak di atas meja. Sakura dan Sasuke berusaha menunjukan ekspresi biasa namun tak bisa. Ekspresi mereka terlalu kaku. Hinata dan Naruto memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Darimana kalian?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Kami membeli makanan ringan sebentar. Ini kami belikan khusus untuk kalian," rayu Sakura dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Jangan merayuku, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!" teriak Hinata kepada dua sahabatnya. "Perbuatan mesum kalian sudah terlewat batas!"

"Hinata aku mohon jangan ceritakan hal ini kepada ibuku. Aku mohon," ucap Sakura sembari bersimpuh dihadapan Hinata.

"Asshhh, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan. Bagaimana kalau kau hamil, Sakura!" teriak Hinata.

"Dia tidak akan Hamil. Saat melakukannya, aku selalu menggunakan Kondom," jawab Sasuke enteng. Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke amarah Hinata semakin memuncak. Hinata mengambil sebuah bantal dari sofa dan memukul-mukulkan bantal itu ke tubuh Sasuke. Sakura berusaha menghalangi Hinata namun tenaganya kalah besar dengan Hinata.

"Kau pikir hal itu main-mainn hah! Seberapa yakin kalau kau menggunakan kondom maka Sakura takbisa hamil. Dasar pria mesum!" ucap Hinata sambil terus memukul Sasuke.

"Aduh… aduh… Hinata sakit… kepalaku…. ."

ooOOoo

"Hinata, kau tadi begitu menakutkan," ujar Naruto.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan. Lebih baik aku pulang, biarkan saja Sakura bersama Sasuke. Dua anak itu memang susah sekali di Nasehati. Lagipula aku ingin melihat Manchester United bertanding melawan Chelsea malam ini," jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Rumah Hinata tak begitu jauh dari rumah Sasuke, jadi Naruto hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Hinata begitu marah dengan Sakura, ia merasa bersalah kepada ibu Sakura yang menitipkan putri satu-satunya kepadanya. Ia telah gagal menjaga Sakura dari kemesuman Sasuke. Ashhh Sasuke itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa Sasuke sehingga Sakura rela memberikan tubuhnya.

"Hinata, apa aku boleh tahu nomor ponselmu?" tanya Naruto ragu. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya kalimat seperti ini keluar dari mulut Naruto. Itu yang Hinata harapkan dari tadi.

"Tentu saja, berikan ponselmu," perintah Hinata. Naruto memberikan ponselnya kepada Hinata. Gadis bermata indah itu menekan beberapa tombol ponsel Naruto kemudian menyimpannya. Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Hinata, ia bahagia karena Hinata memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Hinata sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tak begitu jauh kan. Terima kasih, kau sudah mau mengantarkan aku pulang." Naruto mengangguk, gadis ini membuatnya mampu melakukan segalanya. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. "Pulanglah, sudah malam, Hati-hati dijalan."

"Hinata, apa besok aku boleh menjemputmu saat berangkat kuliah?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto lalu kemudian mengangguk. Selama perjalanan pulang, banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Hinata baru tahu jika, Naruto satu univeritas dengannnya namun beda jurusan. Pria tampan bermata biru itu mengambil jurusan Arsitektur sedangkan Hinata ilmu sains murni. Seharian ini dadanya terasa nyeri. Nyeri yang begitu memabukkan. Ingin sekali Hinata memeluk Naruto namun ia ingat, sejauh ini mereka hanya berteman tidak lebih. Satu hari yang sempurna. Hinata melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk Hari ini. Baru dua langkah Hinata melangkah, suara tenor Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata. Tangannya membelai pipi Hinata yang mulus dengan perasaan yang begitu mendalam. Perasaan cinta yang sudah merasuki relung hatinya. Namun, ia tak ingin mengataan perasaan itu sekarang. Ia ingin menyatakan cinta dengan kesan tersendiri. Ibu Jari Naruto membelai pipi Hinata, pria itu berniat menghapus noda hitam dipipi Hinata akibat pertengakarannya dengan Sasuke. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak tak beraturan.

"Ada noda hitam dipipimu," ucap Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Tapi sekarang sudah hilang." Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum manis di depan Naruto. Ekspresi Hinata yang seperti ini membuat Naruto gemas. Ingin sekali ia mencium Hinata, tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya karena sampai detik ini status Hinata adalah temannya bukan kekasihnya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingan Hinata dan berbisik. "Semoga Manchester United menang kali ini."

Tes, setetes darah segar keluar dari salah satu hidung Hinata. Suara Naruto terlalu membuatnya _melting_. Tidak hanya itu perilaku Naruto, senyum Naruto dan pelukan hangat Naruto membuat pikirannya hilang. Suara Naruto begitu seksi ditelinganya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata kau mimisan," ucap Naruto panik.

"Hasshhh, kenapa bisa begini," gerutu Hinata yang pergi begitu saja ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian karena malu.

" Sebenarnya kenapa dia?"

ooOOoo

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, saatnya Hinata melihat pertandingan besar antara Manchester United vs Chelsea. Hinata duduk sendirian diruang keluarga sambil memakan popcorn pandan kesukaannya. Hampir lebih dari Sembilan puluh menit ekspresinya tampak tegang. Apalagi Manchester United tertinggal 1-0 atas Chelsea. Ketegangannya semakin memuncak ketika suasana di old Trafford semakin memanas. Mata levendernya bergerak mengikuti bola yang digiring oleh Rafael yang tengah asyik berduel dengan David Luiz. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba david luiz terjatuh padahal kaki Rafael tak pernah menyentuhnya. Peluit wait terdengar memekakkan telinga. Wasit menganggap kesalahan dilakukan oleh Rafael karena diving David Luiz, Karena hal konyol itu Rafael mendapat kartu merah. Hinata semakin tak terima ketika David Luiz tersenyum di hadapan kamera setelah melakukan diving.

"Dasar David luiz brengsek. Apa-apaan dia? Sudah melakukan diving tapi masih tersenyum seperti itu. Fans Chelsea apa melihat itu? mereka mengatakan Ashley young raja diving, padahal si kribo sendiri melebihi Young!"

Pertandingan berakhir 1-0 atas kemenangan Chelsea. Hinata masih tak terima dengan tingkah menjijikkan David Luiz. Hinata menumpahkan segala amarahnya ke dalam group Hina yang dihuninya, DSBAC.

**UnitedAngel88 **

1 Jam

_Apa-apaan itu David Luiz, sudah melakukan Diving tapi masih sempatnya dia senyam-senyum. Memang dasar kribo! _

_Suka . Komentari 12 menyukai ini. _

**Shikamaru The Blues**

_Kalau kalah, kalah saja nggak usah nyari kesalahan orang lain Nyuk!_

_1Jam Suka_

**Madara Chelsea**

_Eh lu kagak ada pelanggan ya Nyuk. Malam-malam kelayapan dimari. Semalem berapa Nyuk? Lagi sange nih gue!_

_56menit Suka_

**Kankurou Citizen**

_Sudah minum baygon sana Nyuk. Tidurlah dengan tenang. Manchester is Blue. _

_52menit Suka_

**_Utakata The Red Army_**

_Shikamaru The Blues : Cheleng bisanya cuma parkir bus. _

_Madara Chelsea : Lu lagi Horny leng. Sini leng gue cincang titit loe! Kagak ada sopan-sopannya ma cewek. Dasar cheleng keparat!_

_Kankurou Citizen : Ada citykus berendam di got. Pantas aja ini group baunya busuk._

_50menit Suka_

**_TheReds08 _**

_Shikamaru The blues : Cheleng keparat, emang kenyataanya David luiz diving. Malu woy. Emang dasar yee si Kribo IQnya jongkok. _

_Madara Chelsea : Pacar loe semalam tarifnya berapa leng? Boleh boking nggak, cantik juga cewek loe di PP. Muka cewek loe beda jauh ma UnitedAngel88. Jelekan cewek loe kemane2. _

_Kankorou Citizen : Baru dapat 4 BPL belagu amat ni citykus!_

_45menit Suka. _

Notification di Facebook Hinata penuh oleh komentar-komentar kaum adam yang begitu menakjubkan. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti ini jadi dia menanggapinya biasanya. Namun ada satu akun yang selama ini mecacinya sekarang berbalik membelanya. Padahal dulu akun ini paling semangat membullynya. Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Salah minum obat atau bagaimana? Sebuah pemberitahuan permintaan pertemanan muncul.

**TheReds08** ingin menjadi teman ada

Konfirmasi Hapus permintaan

**TO BE CONTINUE**

MAAF BANGET JIKA SASUKE AKU NISTAKAN


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**United Babes vs Kopites Boy**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**Awalnya aku berpikir menjadikan FF ini dua chapter, tapi sepertinya nggak bisa karena kalau dua chapter langsung alurnya terlalu cepat nanti jatuhnya jadi jelek. Setelah aku hitung matang-matang, kemungkinan besar sampai 4-5 atau bahkan 6 chapter.  
para lelaki Koreksi aku jika ada penjelasan yang salah**

**.**

**Sebuah FanFiction NaruHina yang lain mungkin bisa dibilang anti mainstream #kepedean. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisahku sendiri dalam berdebat dengan fans Liverpool. Semoga kalian suka FF abal ini.**

**.**

"Untuk apa dia mengajakku berteman di facebook?"

Hinata masih tak percaya kalau akun yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya seumur hidup mulai berubah sikap. Ia juga masih tak paham kenapa akun ini sekarang berbalik membelanya. Biasanya, ia terlihat paling gembira dan bahagia melihat Hinata di bully oleh fans lawan. Sebagai korban yang sering dipermalukan dan dibully di group, Hinata tak mau percaya begitu saja dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini. Ia curiga kalau ajakan pertemanannya ini adalah jebakan dan buruknya lagi, TheReds08 akan membajak akunnya lalu kemudian menyebarkan hal-hal mesum. Kalau begitu caranya, nama baiknya sebagai gadis sopan akan tercemar. Tidak, lebih baik ia tidak menerima permintaan pertemanan ini. Tanpa ragu Hinata mengklik tanda hapus permintaan dengan begini TheReds08 tidak akan bisa _add _lagi. Lagipula ia tak pernah memasang fotonya.

"Kau pikir aku akan terjebak dengan permainanmu. Tidak akan pernah," gumam Hinata sendirian ditengah malam.

Saat dirinya asyik termenung memikirkan nasib club kesayangannya yang pada beberapa terakhir pertandingan selalu menelan pil pahit. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sebuah nomor tak dikenal muncul dilayar. Hinata penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan misterius itu.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ini aku, Naruto. Masih ingat denganku kan?" jawab Naruto riang. Mendengar suara laki-laki itu disaat-saat seperti ini, seolah menjadi sebuah obat mujarab kegalauannya terhadap Manchester United. Hinata merasa kehadiran Naruto sangatlah tepat.

"Ah ternyata kau. Aku senang sekali kau menghubungiku disaat seperti ini," ucap Hinata yang tampak bermuram durja.

"Ahahahah kenapa, apa gara-gara Manchester United kalah?" goda Naruto.

"Iya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka tampil buruk."

"Ahahaha, mereka memang pantas menerima kekalahan," ujar Naruto puas dan bahagia karena Manchester United keok.

"Apa?!" tanya Hinata sedikit tersulut emosi dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Bukan maksudku, club yang tidak tampil maksimal dan tidak memiliki maotivasi bagaimana mungkin bisa menang. Tentu saja kemenangan diraih oleh club yang tampil lebih baik," ujar Naruto yang mencoba menutupi perkataannya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar dan lupa kalau ia mengaku pada Hinata adalah fans Barcelona bukan Liverpool jadi kenapa ia harus gembira atas kekalahan .

"Ahhh yang kau katakan memang benar," lirih Hinata dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sudahlah jangan sedih seperti itu, memang kekalahan adalah takdir Tuhan. Sebagai pengobat kesedihanmu, bagaimana kalau besok setelah pulang kuliah, kita ber-_hanami_ ria di taman Ueno?"

"Ahh idemu bagus juga,"kata Hinata girang.

"Kalau begitu, Besok berangkat kuliah aku jemput dan mulai besok kita harus berangkat bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, akan aku tunggu besok ."

"Bye, mimpi indah Hinata."

"Kau juga selamat malam dan mimpi Indah, Naruto."

ooOOoo

Hinata selalu menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari seperti biasanya. Setelah pulang kuliah biasanya ia langsung pulang ke rumah tapi khusus hari ini berbeda. Ia akan melakukan Hanami bersama Naruto. Biasanya ia melakukan tradisi Jepang ini bersama keluarga, berhubung keluarga Hinata sibuk jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan Hanami bersama Naruto. Hanami adalah sebuah tradisi di Jepang yang sering dilakukan dimusim semi, biasanya orang Jepang menggelar tikar dibawah rindangnya pohon bunga Sakura. Mereka melakukan Hanami bisa bersama keluarga, teman sekelas ataupun rekan kerja. Hanami lebih seru dinikmati bersama banyak orang. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura hanya berdua saja bersama seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Ueno park merupakan taman public yang berlokasi di dekat stasiun Ueno tepatnya ditengah Tokyo. Ueno parka dikenal sebagai salah satu tempat Hanami paling favorit dan paling terbaik di Tokyo. Periode mekarnya bunga Sakura di Ueno park sekitar akhir maret dan awal april. Ueno park hari ini begitu ramai, hampir seluruh sisi taman penuh. Untunglah Naruto pintar mencari tempat sehingga mereka bisa menikmati indahnya sakura. Hinata asyik memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati guguran Sakura yang jatuh ditelapak tangannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang asik memotret setiap sudut pemandangan indah dengan kameranya. Titik fokus kameranya tanpa sengaja mengarah ke arah Hinata. Cantik, itulah kata yang spontan keluar dari dalam benaknya. Naruto memotret Hinata berkali-kali. Empat kali jepretan namun Hinata masih tak menyadarinya dan jepretan kelima Hinata mulai menyadari sesuatu. Suara aneh yang mulai mengganggu telinganya.

"Kau memotretku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Begitulah, kau tidak suka? Kalau tidak, akan aku hapus."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak keberatan," ucap Hinata ramah.

Matanya beralih dari Naruto ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang lagi asyik menikmati indahnya pohon Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis nan manis terlihat jelas dibibir merahnya, entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahagia melihat setiap senyuman orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Menikmati hanami, tak lengkap jika tidak membawa bekal makanan. Untunglah Hinata menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk Naruto. Sebuah bento yang berbentuk lucu dan menggemaskan, yang dikemas dalam bentuk beberapa karakter kartun.

"Rasanya, kurang lengkap menikmati hanami tanpa makan sesuatu," ucap Hinata sembari mengeluarkan bento didalam tas pikniknya. Saat gadis cantik itu membuka bekalnya. Naruto tampak kagum melihat keahlian Hinata membuat bento.

"Kau yang membuat sendiri bento ini?" tanyanya kagum.

"Iya, maaf kalau bento buatanku berantakan," ujar Hinata merendah.

"Kau tahu, bento buatanmu ini terlalu bagus dan lucu. Aku jadi tak tega memakannya."

"Ahahaha, hei Naruto, aku sudah susah payah membuat semua ini untukmu. Tega sekali kalau kau tak memakannya," protes Hinata.

"Ahahahaha, iya aku memakannya."

Dibawah guguran kelopak bunga Sakura, Naruto menikmati bekal buatan gadis cantik yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Gadis disampingnya itu memang sempurna, selain berparas cantik ia juga pintar memasak. Beruntungnya lelaki yang akan menjadi suami Hinata kelak dan Naruto harap pria itu adalah dirinya. Entah kenapa ia sudah memiliki rasa sayang kepada Hinata walaupun perkenalannya dengan Hinata masih tergolong singkat. Ia tak menyangka akan menyukai seorang united babes, sebutan fans perempuan Manchester United. Mungkin, ini yang namanya karma. Dulu Naruto bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak akan pernah dan tak mau berpacaran dengan gadis yang berasal dari fans lawan. Dia begitu membenci Manchester United, apapun yang berhubungan dengan setan merah itu ia seakan jijik dan muak. Tapi, ketika berada di dekat Hinata, rasa benci itu seakan sirna. Cinta memang mengubah segalanya.

Jika Naruto asyik menyantap bekal dan memandang Hinata dengan sejuta pikirannya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang melihat seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang asyik bermain sepak bola bersama ayahnya. Anak kecil itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, namun ada satu hal yang Hinata tak suka dari anak kecil itu. Jersey Liverpool tampak membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Segala macam yang berasal dari Liverpool ia benci bahkan jika ada seorang pria yang seorang kopites sikapnya pun sama. Berbicara tentang pria, ia teringat kembali tentang sebuah akun yang dulu membullynya sekarang mengajak berteman di facebook. Bukanlah itu hal aneh, apalagi bajak membajak akun merupakan hal yang lumrah di group itu.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Hinata, mata indahnya masih melihat sosok anak kecil berjersey Liverpool.

"Apa, katakan saja."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan jika orang yang selama ini membullymu mendadak ingin berteman denganmu? bukankah itu aneh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, tenggorokan Naruto tercekat. Bahkan menelan makannya pun sulit. Jadi Hinata sudah melihat permintaan pertemanannya. Ia tak menyangka jika hal itu akan dianggap aneh oleh Hinata.

"Menurutku itu bukan hal aneh. Bukankah itu merupakan hal bagus jika seorang yang dulunya jahat padamu ingin berdamai denganmu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi melihat sikapnya selama ini padaku mana mungkin ia akan berdamai denganku. Kau tentu masih ingat kan dengan akun TheReds08, si kopites itu tiba-tiba mengajakku berteman di facebook. Aneh sekali."

"Terima saja, mungkin dia tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

"Sepertinya tidak, dia berteman denganku karena ingin membajak facebookku lalu menyebarkan hal-hal mesum di group. Sudah banyak korban bajak membajak di group bola itu. Aku tidak akan menerima pertemanannya."

Lemas dan tak berdaya ketika Naruto mendengar jawaban atas permintaan pertemanannya. Tekat untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya semakin kuat. Bagaimanapun caranya, Hinata tak boleh tahu jika dia adalah seorang kopites dan pemilik akun TheReds08. Dan Naruto pun menyadari bahwa hidupnya mulai rumit karena urusan cinta.

ooOOoo

Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan selama melakukan Hanami, selain memakan bekal bersama mereka juga foto bersama. Asyiknya lagi, kegiatan hanami di taman Ueno tidak monoton. Disini disajikan beberapa hiburan, mulai dari konser musik dan perlombaan lucu antar pasangan. Walaupun lomba itu tak memberikan hadiah yang besar namun peminatnya begitu banyak khususnya pasangan muda-mudi yang menjalin asmara. Naruto dan Hinata juga tak mau ketinggalan, Mereka berdua ikut serta dalam lomba tersebut. Lomba joget berpasangan dengan balon yang diletakan di antara wajah mereka. Namun bukan kening yang dipakai sebagai tumpuan namun bibir mereka. Ketika music mulai diputar,

Naruto dan Hinata mulai meliukkan tubuh namun masih fokus untuk mempertahankan balonnya. Tak hanya itu mereka harus tiga kali bolak-balik antara garis yang satu dengan yang lain. Suara teriakan riuh rendah disekeliling mereka. Keduanya mencoba menahan tawa demi keutuhan balonnya. Karena terlalu fokus, mereka tak menyadari mendekati sebuah ranting tajam bunga Sakura yang menjuntai kebawah. Duaaar, balon yang mereka pertahankan tiba-tiba pecah. Wajah mereka terasa sakit, kecelakaan ini membuat seluruh penonton heboh bahkan diantara mereka berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa, lihat mereka berdua. Romantis sekali," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan Hinata. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Riuh rendah para penonoton lomba seolah tak terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya terkejut bukan main, nafas mereka berhenti bahkan jantung pun rasanya seolah tak berdetak lagi. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Tubuh keduanya begitu mendadak kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Berciuman tanpa disengaja lebih membuat keduanya kehilangan akal karena dilakukan tanpa persiapan apapun terlebih lagi hubungan mereka masih dalam tahap teman belum lebih. Saat mulai tersadar, keduanya mulai menghindar. Wajah mereka memerah seperti tomat merah yang terlalu matang.

"Hinata….Naruto….. ," panggil mereka bersamaan.

"Kau dulu saja," ucap Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Aku tahu, jadi untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku. Kita sudah gagal, ayo kita keluar," ajak Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah darah segar keluar dari hidungnya yang mancung. Mimisan adalah kebiasaan Hinata jika ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya melayang tinggi. Dua kali sudah Naruto membuat Hinata seperti ini. Sifat malu-malu mereka membuat para penonoton gemas dan menganggap mereka pasangan paling _cute_ hari ini. Berkali-kali Hinata memegang dada dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang dari tadi berusaha memberontak dibalik tulang rusuknya. Tak hanya Hinata, pikiran Naruto pun menjadi kacau. Bahkan diantara keramaian, ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ciuman ini diluar dugaan. Walaupun begitu, dilubuk hati keduanya begitu senang selama mengalaminya.

"Hinata, bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini? Lihat orang-orang itu menatap kearah kita," ujar Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

ooOOoo

Cahaya bintang terlihat terang mewarnai gelapnya malam. Bintang-bintang itu tampaknya ikut merayakan hati dua muda-mudi yang berbunga-bunga. Tak banyak kata yang mereka katakan ketika menyusuri sebuah gang yang tampak sepi menuju rumah Hinata. Keduanya merasa begitu malu dengan kejadian harian ini walaupun hati nurani mereka menyukainya. Banyak hal yang mereka lewati hari ini mulai dari kejadian memalukan saat berhanami sampai pergi bermain di Disney land, Tokyo.

"Sudah sampai, masuklah Hinata udara semakin dingin," ujar Naruto penuh perhatian. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Pria berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya, tak lupa ia menyuguhkan senyuman termanisnya kepada gadis pujaan hati. Hinata membalas lambaian itu tak kalah manisnya.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk bahgia.

Begitulah hubungan Naruto dan Hinata terjalin selama beberapa minggu kemudian. Berangkat bersama, keluar bersama bahkan meluangkan waktu bersama. Walaupun Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaanya pada Hinata namun ia tak mau gegabah mengungkapkan perasaanya. Ia ingin Hinata berpikir wajar, ia tak mau Hinata menganggapnya pria yang mudah jatuh cinta pada semua gadis. Hinata dan Naruto tak pernah terpisahkan, mereka selalu bersama di setiap waktu. Namun pada suatu hari Naruto tak bisa menemaninya karena ada urusan penting. Hinata merasa kecewa karena sahabat sekaligus pria yang dicintainya untuk kali ini tak bisa bersamanya. Ia juga menyadari perasaanya kepada Naruto namun sebagai wanita tak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaan terlebih dahulu.

Dua jam sudah Hinata berkutat dengan novel-novelnya. Hal seperti ini begitu membosankan. Ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja tiba-tiba berdering. Ia berharap itu dari Naruto namun ternyata itu dari Sakura. Gadis berambut merah itu mengajaknya keluar bersama Sasuke disebuah café untuk sekedar makan malam. Iya, ide Sakura bagus juga. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah. Saat keluar rumah kali ini Hinata tak mau berdandan. Ia hanya berpakaian ala kadarnya, tubuhnya yang indah hanya berbalut sebuah jersey Manchester United kebanggannya. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak kaget melihat penampilan Hinata yang ala kadarnya.

"Hinata, apa kau serius mengenakan jerseymu ini saat di café?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak, memang kenapa aku harus tidak yakin?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kau akan berada di kandang kopites dan kau tahu, hari ini disana diadakan nonton bersama bigmatch antara Liverpool vs Arsenal. Bisa-bisa kau dimakan oleh mereka!" ucap Sasuke mencoba menakuti Hinata.

"Siapa takut. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka ketika mengetahui fans Manchester United hadir ditengah-tengah mereka."

"Kau cari mati?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja hehehe."

"Dasar gadis gila," ledek Sakura.

ooOOoo

Suasana café terlihat lebih hening. Jika biasanya café ini dipenuhi dengan pertunjukan musik, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Tak ada musik, semua pengunjung terpaku melihat layar besar yang menampilkan pertandingan Liverpool vs Arsenal. Saat Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Barisan kopites paling belakang menatap Hinata tajam. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Gadis bersurai ungu itu tak peduli, ia tetap stay cool mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan beberapa menu. Ia tak percaya berada ditengah-tengah barisan kopites. Hinata salut dengan kesetiaan mereka terhadap The Reds, walaupun terpuruk fans tak pernah surut mendukung mereka. Tanpa sengaja mata Hinata terpaku pada seseorang yang berjalan membelakanginya dengan nama TheReds08 dibelakang jerseynya. Hinata meringis melihat fenomena ini. Ternyata pria ini yang selama ini membullynya. Hinata penasaran wajah dibalik rambut pirang itu. Mulutnya ternganga lebar ketika pria yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya berbalik. Naruto? Ia tak percaya jika pria itu adalah Naruto. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di otaknya, bukankah ia bilang kalau dia fans Barcelona dan pencinta liga spanyol. Hinata tak pecaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto yang asyik bergurau sembari melihat pertandingan. Lagi-lagi Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian para kopites. Bukan karena kecantikannya tapi karena ia mengenakan jersey Manchester United. Tangan kanan Hinata meraih pundak pria berambut pirang itu. Ia menoleh, pria itu tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Hinata.

"Naruto, jadi benar kau Naruto? dan TheReds08 itu kau?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**United Babes vs Kopites Boy**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**Setelah sibuk dengan FF The gender trap, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Setelah FF ini tamat aku akan melanjutkan FF FIVE'S LOVE STORY. FF ini akan tamat di chapter 6. Happy Reading ^.^ **

**,**

**.**

Naruto tak berkutik, ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia juga tak menyangka Hinata akan datang ke café ini. Ini gawat, kebohongannya telah terungkap. Tak ada alasan lagi untuknya mengelak kenyataan yang sudah Hinata ketahui jika ia adalah seorang kopites dan pemilik akun TheReds08 yang selama ini membullynya. Naruto menelan ludah berkali-kali, ia takut dengan tatapan mata Hinata yang begitu mengerikan. Beribu rasa kegelisahan mendera relung hatinya. Akankah ini akhir dari semuanya.

"Hi- Hinata," sapa Naruto penuh ketakutan.

"Jadi selama ini TheReds08 itu kau?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sinis. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka orang yang selama ini ia percaya ternyata melakukan kebohongan dari awal. Bodohnya lagi, kenapa ia harus mencintai orang ini?

"Hi-Hinata, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku… ."

**_PLAAK_**

Hinata menampar pipi kiri Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan berbuat sejauh ini. Saat mata safirnya menatap Hinata, ia melihat gadis itu menangis. Mata Hinata menunjukan rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam. Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari mulutnya. Ia sadar , apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini salah. Dia tak jujur dari awal pada Hinata tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Peristiwa ini menjadi perhatian seluruh Kopites yang menghadiri acara nonton bersama. Banyak diantara mereka yang terkejut melihat nama punggung Hinata yang bertuliskan "UnitedAngel88". Banyak diantara mereka yang tahu nama itu dari group dan banyak juga yang pernah membullynya. Yang membuat hal ini semakin menarik adalah ketika dua manusia yang bertengkar itu memakai jersey kebanggaan masing-masing.

"Aku membencimu Naruto."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto penuh rasa kecewa. Ia tak menyangka Naruto selama ini telah membohonginya. Bagi Hinata tak masalah jika pria itu adalah seorang kopites atau apapun bahkan jika Naruto pernah membullynya habis-habisan. Yang membuatnya marah kenapa Naruto membohonginya seperti orang bodoh. Hinata terus berjalan tanpa mengenal arah. Ia bahkan berlari kecil untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Hinata tak menyadari Naruto berlari mengejarnya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku," perintah Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendengarku bicara," ujar Naruto sambil terus mengenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tak lagi memberontak. Ia diam menunggu Naruto bicara. "Aku tahu aku salah karena aku tak jujur dari awal padamu, Hinata. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu. Aku hanya takut tak bisa dekat denganmu karena perbuatanku selama ini di group. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Naruto membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau bodohi. Secinta-cintanya aku dengan club favoriteku aku tidak akan menolak pertemananmu. Iya, memang aku tidak menerima pertemananmu di facebook, itu karena terlalu mencurigakan dan selama ini kau selalu membullyku," jelas Hinata panjang lebar menahan amarah.

"Hinata maafkan perbuatanku selama ini." Wajah Naruto memelas, mata safirnya memandang mata lavender Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia berharap gadis yang ia cintai ini mau memaafkanmu.

"Tak peduli kau mau membullyku atau apapun. Aku memaafkan tentang hal itu. Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkanmu ketika kau membohongiku!" usai mengatakan hal itu, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tampak kecewa, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pria itu terlihat menyedihkan, marah dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan beberapa hari lagi ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Naruto tak mau Hinata meninggalkannya karena kebohongannya.

"Hinata, _tsukiatte kudasai_ (jadilah pacarku)," teriak Naruto.

Orang-orang disekelilingnya memandang Naruto aneh. Pernyataan Naruto membuat beberapa remaja perempuan yang tanpa sengaja mendengar hal itu wajahnya memerah. Bahkan mereka sengaja berhenti untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepadanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hinata bahagia. Ternyata perasaan itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan namun rasa bahagia itu terkubur dalam dibawah rasa kecewanya. Rasa kecewanya lebih menguasai hatinya daripada rasa cintanya. Hinata tak menjawab dan tak berbalik melihat Naruto. Ia membelakangi Naruto kemudian pergi.

"Wah ternyata dia ditolak. Apa gadis itu sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa ia menolak pria tampan seperti dia," bisik gadis-gadis remaja yang memperhatikan keduanya.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa dia menyatakan perasaanya disaat yang tidak tepat. Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Pernyataan cinta, tidak akan memberi pengaruh apapun kepada seseorang yang kecewa. Naruto bingung, harus melakukan apa agar Hinata memaafkannya dan menerimanya.

ooOOoo

Sejak saat kejadian itu Hinata tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan Naruto. Berkali-kali Naruto mendekati Hinata namun gadis itu hanya diam dan tak peduli dengan apapun yang telah ia lakukan. Segala macam cara unik ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto tak menyangka jika mendapatkan maaf dari seseorang akan sesulit ini. Naruto termenung sendirian di kantin sambil melihat Hinata dari jauh yang asyik bercanda dengan temannya. Berkali-kali Naruto mendengus sambil menopangkan dagu ditelapak tangannya. Tangan kanannya hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi yang ia pesan.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura sembari memamerkan senyum termanisnya. Gadis itu tak datang sendirian namun dengan Sasuke. Sayang sekali Naruto tak mendengar Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sebal dengan sikap sepupunya yang tak menghiraukan Sakura. Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku.

"Aduh, kepalaku. Kau cari mati ya!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya berusaha menyadarkanmu dan kembalilah seperti Naruto yang dulu. Kau ini kenapa? beberapa minggu terakhir ini kau terlihat murung. Apa karena kejadian di café tiga minggu yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia tak sendirian, Sasuke ditemani Sakura kemanapun dia pergi.

"Apa sampai sekarang Hinata tak memaafkanmu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Hash, gadis itu kalau sedang marah, ia selalu berubah menjadi keras kepala. Aku sudah berkali-kali menasehatinya tapi dia sama sekali tak mendengarkanku," omel Sakura sambil menyeruput cappuccino pesanannya.

"Ini semua salahku, kenapa aku berbohong padanya dari awal? Jika aku berani mengatakan jujur sejak dulu, tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Walaupun begitu dia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu," sahut Sakura yang semakin geregetan dengan Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar dia memaafkanku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta maaf didepan rumahnya sambil berlutut? Katakan padanya kalau dkau tidak akan makan, minum sebelum Hinata memaafkanmu. Jangan pulang atau berteduh jika hujan datang. Itu akan menunjukan bahwa kau benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya. Aku yakin dia akan luluh," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ide gila semacam itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun pernah melakukan hal itu demi aku."

"Heeeeehh! Sasuke melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? aku tak menyangka pria sedingin dia bisa melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Diam kau Naruto!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Cobalah, siapa tahu Hinata akan memaafkanmu," ujar Sakura.

ooOOoo

Sepulang kuliah, Naruto tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia berdiri di depan rumah Hinata untuk menunggu gadis itu datang. Dua jam lebih Naruto menunggu Hinata namun sampai detik ini pun gadis itu belum datang. Naruto menatap langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan. Alunan lagu dari Exile – Flower song menemani kesendirian Naruto. Ia bersenandung bersamaan dengan lagunya. Menunggu orang itu membosankan tapi demi Hinata ia akan melakukan apapun. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan sendirian dengan wajah sendu. Gadis itu terkejut melihat Naruto ada di depan rumahnya.

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu Hinata. Aku mohon maafkan aku dan bisakah kita berteman seperti semula." Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya melihat Naruto dalam diam selama beberapa detik.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah memaafkan kesalahnmu," jawab Hinata ketus.

"Benar, tapi apa kau masih kecewa padaku? Apa kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" Naruto masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi," ucap Hinata sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa rasa peduli apapun.

"Hinata, aku akan terus menunggumu disini, sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

Hinata tak begitu menggubris ocehan Naruto. Ia yakin itu hanya sebuah gertakan saja atau mungkin bisa disebut sebuah ancaman. Dia tidak bisa dibohongi oleh Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto memposisikan lututnya sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang besar. Tak peduli sebarapa melelahkan usahanya, ia akan terus meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, empat jam, Naruto masih bertahan. Walaupun kakinya seakan mau patah, ia tak peduli. Maaf Hinata lebih penting dari apapun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Saat Hinata akan menutup gorden jendelanya, ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang masih duduk di depan pagar rumahnya. Ternyata pikirannya salah, Naruto tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia serius. Hati nuraninya ingin sekali memaafkannya namun logikanya berkata lain. Hati dan logikanya tak bisa menyatu.

Namun setidaknya Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena kebohongan yang Naruto. Saat Hinata menutup gordennya, sebuah kilat tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Lampu mati, suara hujan pun terdengar begitu jelas. Hinata ketakutan, bukan takut karena gelap tapi ia takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun."

Hinata bergumam sembari berlari menuju lantai bawah. Ia bergegas mengambil payung dan kelur rumah. Saat gadis cantik itu membuka pagarnya, Naruto menghilang. Dia sudah tidak ada. Hinata panik, ia mencari setiap sudut jalan di sekitar rumahnya namun ia tak berhasil. Ia tak bisa menemukan Naruto. Perasaan menyesal memenuhi relung hatinya. Ini semua salahnya dan mungkin ini adalah akhir hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Tak seharusnnya dia bertindak sekeras kepala itu. Naruto sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Tangan Hinata lemas, payung yang di pegangnya pun jatuh. Tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup. Tak seharusnya ia memperlakukan pria yang dicintainya seperti ini. Tak seharusnya ia lebih mementingkan emosinya daripada hati nuraninya. Air mata yang jatuh bersamaan dengan air hujan seolah mengungkapkan betapa bodohnya dia.

ooOOoo

Sejak kejadian malam itu Hinata tak pernah lagi bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Pria bermata safir itu tak pernah masuk kuliah. Ia menghilang dua minggu yang lalu. Saat Hinata mengunjungi apatemenennya, Naruto selalu tak ada. Bahkan sepupunya sendiri, Sasuke juga tak mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Hinata berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun ponselnya tak aktif. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Hubungannya dan Naruto telah berakhir. Hinata tak sadar dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tersenyum bahagia melihat kegalauan Hinata karena di tinggal Naruto.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sakura manja.

"Ahh, kau Sakura. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata basa-basi mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahan.

"Aku dari tadi ada disampingmu, hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya. Kenapa kau murung begitu? Kau merindukan Naruto?" tanya Sakura blak-blakkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukannya. Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang yang membuatku terlihat bodoh dan mudah dibohongi." Hinata meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, ia malu jika Sakura mengorek-ngorek perasaannya terhadap Naruto.

Sakura semakin senang melihat Hinata yang gugup dan gelisah jika berbicara tentang Naruto. Ia sekarang mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu terhadap Naruto. Bukan lagi seorang teman melainkan lebih dari itu. Sakura dan Sasuke mengetahui semuanya, dimana Naruto berada dan apa yang dia lakukan. Semoga usaha Naruto tak sia-sia.

"Sabar dan lihatlah Hinata, kau akan tercengang dan mungkin ini adalah moment terindah seumur hidupmu," seru sacra sambil tersenyum.

ooOOoo

Naruto pergi ke Yokohama seorang diri. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pamannya yang bekerja sebagai pengelola stadion Yokohama. Sejak ia melihat iklan di pusat Tokyo tentang Tour Manchester United yang diadakan di Jepang, Naruto memunyai sebuah ide yang luar biasa. Namun tak mudah juga untuk melakukannya karena membutuhkan bantuan orang banyak. Sesampainya di Stadion Yokohama, Naruto segera berlari menemui pamannya yang bernama Jiraiya. Pria berambut panjang dan putih itu asyik memberi pengarahan kepada para pegawainya.

"Paman Jiraiya!" panggil Naruto girang.

"Ehh Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Paman Jiraiya, aku butuh pertolonganmu." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jiraiya lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Mulut Naruto bergerak seusai pikirannya.

"Heeeeehhh, apa kau sudah gila!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Ayo tebak kira-kira kejutan apa yang akan Naruto berikan pada Hinata. Tulis di kolom komentar heheh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**United Babes vs Kopites Boy**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6 END**

**.**

**Setelah sibuk dengan FF The gender trap, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Setelah FF ini tamat aku akan melanjutkan FF FIVE'S LOVE STORY. FF ini akan tamat di chapter 6. Happy Reading ^.^**

**,**

**Anggap saja pembicaraan Jiraiya dengan staf Manchester United dan Naruto dengan para pemain Manchester United menggunakan bahasa inggris.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya menatap Naruto heran dan tak percaya. Apa keponakannya ini sudah gila? Bahkan mungkin ia terlalu nekat melakukan hal konyol semacam itu dihadapan puluhan ribu orang. Demi seorang gadis, Naruto rela melakukan hal yang mencengangkan. Jiraiya mulai sadar, kalau keponakannya ini sudah beranjak dewasa. Jiraiya ragu, apakah ia bisa membantu kenekatan Naruto di event besar seperti ini. Tak semudah itu membuat acara tanpa adanya proposal.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran. Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. "Baiklah tapi sebelum kau melakukan ide konyolmu itu, buatlah proposal terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa mendiskusikan hal itu dengan pihak kami maupun pihak promotor Manchester united."

Mendengar jawaban Jiraiya, Naruto seperti disiram air pegunungan yang segar. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh seolah kembali bugar. Rasa lelah itu hilang. Dengan begini, ada kesempatan besar rencananya akan dilaksanakan. Naruto berharap paman Jiraiya benar-benar membantunya.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan. Mohon bantuannya paman!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk penuh kepuasaan. Ia yakin ini akan menjadi hal karya yang luar biasa.

ooOOoo

Selama di Yokohama Naruto tinggal dirumah Jiraiya. Disana, ia berkutat dengan notebooknya, Naruto sibuk membuat proposal seperti yang diperintahkan oleh pamannya. Tentu saja dia mengerjakan semua itu tak sendirian, sebagai paman, Jiraiya dengan senang hati membantu keponakannya yang berjuang demi cintanya. Naruto kerja keras menyelesaikan proposalnya sesuai deadline yang diajukan oleh Jiraiya. Bahkan pria tampan berambut pirang itu tidur didepan notebook selama dua malam. Seperti malam ini, Naruto tertidur pulas tanpa menghiraukan nyaman atau tidaknya posisi tidurnya. Jiraiya tersenyum manis melihat keponakannya yang pantang menyerah. Ia menyelimuti Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Matanya melirik hasil kerja Naruto yang belum rampung. Jiraiya mengambil notebook Naruto, ia membaca sekilas kemudian melanjutkan proposal itu tengah malam. Demi keponakannya, Jiraiya akan melakukan apapun jika ia mampu.

"Ehmm sepertinya bagian ini harus diperbaiki," gumam Jiraiya bersamaan dengan jari-jemarinya yang menari-nari diatas keyboard notebook.

ooOOoo

Pagi menjelang, ketika sang surya menampakkan sinar jingganya diantara awan putih, terlihat Naruto mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal akibat posisi tidur yang salah. Saat ia benar-benar membuka matanya, Naruto melihat tumpukan kertas yang bertuliskan Proposal pengajuan kegiatan dilembar pertama. Ia tak percaya, proposal yang masih dalam tahap penyelesaian sekarang sudah berada di atas meja. Naruto membolak-balikkan halaman, ternyata ini adalah proposal yang diajukannya. Naruto tersenyum senang, ia tahu siapa yang menyelesaikan ini.

"Paman Jiraiya," panggil Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya bangun tidur dengan jalan sempoyongan menuju dapur. "Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Naruto membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Sebagai seorang paman, sudah seharusnya aku membantu keponakanku sendiri. Sekarang cepatlah mandi, aku akan mencoba mengajukan proposalmu."

"Yosh!" ujar Naruto penuh kegembiraan.

ooOOoo

Naruto harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil presentasi pamannya dihadapan promotor dan para staf Manchester United yang lain. Walaupun ia ikut ke dalam ruang rapat, namun Naruto tak banyak bicara karena dia tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Jika ingin bicara pun, ia menggunakan jasa penerjemah. Pamannya memang orang hebat, dia begitu fasih bahasa inggris dan pintar. Naruto memperhatikan wajah para staf dan promotor satu per satu. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, mereka sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Baik kami setuju, tapi kami hanya memberi anda waktu lima belas menit untuk melakukan hal romantis itu," ucap salah satu staf Manchester United.

"Baik, saya mengerti," ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Semoga berhasil," ucap salah satu staf dengan senyum ramahnya seolah memberi Naruto semangat untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan kecuali hari ini, ia tak menyangka ide konyolnya akan segera terwujud. Naruto sangat yakin, bahwa Hinata akan menyukai ini kemudian memaafkannya. Namun, rencana besarnya ini tak akan berhasil jika tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tak ada cara lain kecuali meminta pertolongan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Naruto menekan beberapa tombol angka di ponselnya, ia termenung menunggu nada sambung.

"_Moshi-moshi_," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, ini aku Naruto."

"Aku tahu, ada apa?"

"Sasuke aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang."

ooOOoo

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata terlihat murung, gadis itu tak seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat ceria. Sejak pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Naruto, membuat hari-hari Hinata sedikit berubah. Ia merasa sedikit kesepian, seperti ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Penyesalannya semakin dalam, karena sejak saat itu ia tak pernah melihat Naruto lagi, walaupun ia memiliki nomor ponsel Naruto tapi Hinata enggan untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin hari itu, adalah hari terakhir Hinata bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya. Terlalu galau, sampai-sampai, Hinata tak tahu jika Manchester United akan melakukan tour di Jepang.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba kepada Hinata yang asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan. Hinata tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. "Kau kenapa, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata ramah.

Sakura meringis mendengar jawaban palsu dari sahabatnya ini. Sakura tahu persis, siapa orang yang bisa membuat Hinata bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Seandainya, Hinata tahu bahwa di luar sana Naruto sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan untuknya. Mungkin sesuatu yang akan diperbincangkan oleh semua orang. Sakura, sampai detik ini memang sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Naruto, Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Setiap kali gadis ini bertanya pada Sasuke, pria tampan itu selalu menjawab tidak tahu.

"Hinata, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Tangan lentik Hinata mulai membuka amplop yang tertutup rapi itu. Saat mata lavendernya yang indah melihat isi amplop. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman khas miliknya lalu meletakkan tiket itu di atas meja.

Sakaura tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Sakura berpikir bahwa tiket VIP untuk menonton laga tour Manchester United ke Yokohama akan membangkitkan mood Hinata yang buruk. Bukankah, itu adalah club kesayangannya, tapi kenapa hanya seperti itu tanggapan Hinata. Sakura tak menyangka kalau pengaruh Naruto berdampak besar terhadap sikap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu itu tiket apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih banyak Sakura."

Memang cinta bisa mengalahkan apapun, bahkan jika itu club kesayanganmu sekalipun. Awalnya, Sakura sudah membayangkan ekspresi Hinata yang melonpat kegirangan setelah mendapatkan tiket itu namun kenyataannya, semua itu jauh dari imajinasi Sakura. Sakura tak menyangka jija cinta Hinata begitu besar kepada Naruto. Jujur, Sakura sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa Naruto sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan seumur hidup di laga Manchester United nanti. Namun, ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hinata.

"Apa kau akan datang ke laga itu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak ada semangat lagi untuk melihat laga mereka."

"Apa karena Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura langsung ke inti masalah.

"Heh? Tentu saja tidak," ucap Hinata berusaha mengelak.

"Hinata, kau jangan bohong lagi kepadaku. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Naruto. Buang jauh-jauh gengsimu itu, hubungi saja dia dan katakan, kalau kau sangat merindukannya."

"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan, kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah menolaknya," gerutu Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu, kau akan berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak akan menonton laga club kesukaanmu. Tega sekali, aku sudah menghabiskan tabunganku untuk membeli tiket itu!" protes Sakura, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah tiket pemberian Naruto dari pamannya Jiraiya. Bisa dipastikan, tiket itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu," ucap Hinata malas.

"Hinata?!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kalau aku mengatakan padamu jika Naruto akan datang melihat laga itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia begitu membenci Manchester United. Kau tidak tahu, kata apa saja yang sudah ia ucapkan saat mengolok-olok tim kesayanganku!" emosi Hinata kembali meluap mengingat Naruto yang menghina Manchester United seenak jidatnya.

"Apa benar, Manchester united itu tim kesayanganmu? Aku jadi tak yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu, kau sudah berteman denganku lama kan? kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh semacam itu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Jika Manchester United itu tim kesayanganmu, lalu kenapa kau tidak menonton laga mereka, padahal tiket sudah di depan mata? Apa karena mereka tidak juara BPL musim ini dan bukan tim kuat lagi, makanya kau malas melihat laga mereka. Aku pikir kau bukan fans _karbitan_," celetuk Sakura seenaknya.

"Tentu saja aku bukan fans _karbitan _yang mendukung mereka saat kuat dan meninggalkan mereka saat lemah," protes Hinata, ia tak terima disamakan dengan fans semacam itu.

"Kalau begitu buktikan, pergilah ke Yokohama untuk melihat laga mereka. Kalau kau tidak datang, berarti kau memang fans kar…. ." Belum selesai Sakura bicara, Hinata sudah membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan datang," sergah Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Sakura tertawa dalam hati, akhirnya usahanya untuk membujuk Hinata tak sia-sia. Ia tak menyangka, mengolok-olok Hinata dengan sebutan fans _karbitan _begitu ampuh merubah jalan pikiran Hinata. Tugasnya sudah selesai untuk mengajak Hinata ke Yokohama, sekarang tugas berikutnya adalah membantu Naruto menyiapkan semuanya bersama Sasuke.

"_Naruto, aku berhasil_," gumam Sakura dalam hati.

ooOOoo

Satu hari sebelum hari H, Naruto bersama jiraiya pergi ke sebuah hotel bintang lima yang berada dikawasan pusat kota Yokohama. Naruto begitu gugup dan sedikit tak percaya diri. Kedatangan Naruto ke hotel ini, bukan tanpa tujuan. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan besok. Naruto tanpa ragu melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor hotel yang menuju ke restoran hotel. Kabarnya para pemain Manchester United sedang makan siang. Bisa dipastikan Naruto akan bertemu dengan semua pemain. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap begitu bangga dengan club kesayangannya Liverpool. Bisa dilihat dari penampilan Naruto yang mengenakan Jersey Liverpool saat menemui para punggawa Reds Devil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, sebelumnya ia sempat ditegur oleh Jiraiya namun Naruto tak menggubris ocehan pamannya. Liverpool tetap yang terbaik, ia ingin menunjukan pada para pemain Manchester United bahwa fans fanatic Liverpool tak pernah mati,

Jantung Naruto semakin tak karuan ketika mulai mendekati restoran hotel. Dari sudut restoran, ia melihat para pemain Manhester United itu berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai latihan jika dilihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan. Pamannya Jiraiya, terlihat melambaikan kepada salah satu staff yang ada disana. Jiraiya terlihat begitu akrab dengan staff yang lain dan juga pemain Manchester united. Naruto masih tak menyangka ternyata pamannya sehebat ini.

"Ini adalah keponakanku dan dia orang yang aku maksud," ucap Jiraiya pada salah seorang staff dengan bahasa inggris. Bahasa yang sama sekali tak Naruto mengerti.

"Hebat sekali, aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal yang luar biasa demi gadis yang dicintainya. Dia fans Liverpool?" tanyanya pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya mengangguk cepat.

"Dia fans Liverpool yang sangat fanatik, sedangkan gadis yang ia cintai adalah fans fanatik Manchester United. Apa kau bisa membayangkan? hehehe," kekeh Jiraiya. Staff itu tampak terkejut mendengar kenyataan yang Jiraiya ungkapkan.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu? Ayo duduklah disana bersama yang lain!"

Staff itu mengajak Jiraiya dan Naruto berkumpul bersama pelatih serta para pemain untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah tahu bahwa besok akan ada projek besar sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Mereka juga tahu, kalau akan ada adegan romantis di lapangan yang melibatkan semua penonton di stadion. Tapi mereka masih tak tahu apa tujuan Naruto dan Jiraiya kesini. Naruto tercengang, ia tak menyangka bisa berada di antara para pemain club yang telah menjadi juara BPL sebanyak dua puluh kali.

"_Suge, mereka terlihat begitu tampan dan atletis_," ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Semua para pemain serta tak kalah ketinggalan, pelatih lengendaris dunia yang sudah tua, Sir Alex Ferguson juga meyambut mereka ramah. Mata safir Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu, mulai dari David de Gea, Anders Lindegaard (kipper), Rafael, Patrice Evra, Phil Jones, Rio Ferdinand, Jonny Evans, Chris Smalling, Nemanja Vidic, Fabio Da Silva, mereka semua adalah defender. Sedangkan untuk gelandang, Anderson, Ryan Giggs, Michael Carrick, Nani, Ashley Young, Tom Cleverley, Darren Fletcher, Marouane Fellaini, Antonio Valencia, Shinji Kagawa, Wilfried Zaha dan yang terakhir Adnan Januzaj. Tak ketinggalan pula para striker yang sudah mendunia, Wayne Rooney, Chicharito, Danny Welbeck, Robin Van Persie, Federico Macheda. Semua paket komplit datang dan Naruto berada diantara mereka dengan Jersey kebanggaannya.

"Kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Rooney ramah pada Naruto. Terlihat sekali Naruto tampak shock mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemain dunia.

"Hah, iya aku adalah Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan bahasa inggris seadanya.

"Kau penggemar Liverpool?" sekarang giliran Van Persie yang bertanya. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam bisa berbincang-bincang dengan pemain besar seperti mereka.

"Iya, aku penggemar fanatik mereka. Walaupun performa beberapa tahun terakhir tidak memuaskan, tapi aku yakin mereka akan bangkit dan akan mengejar gelar dua puluh kalian!" ucap Naruto berapi-api.

Semua pemain Manchester united terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jiraiya menyadarai suasana hening ini, ia mencolek keponakannya untuk lebih menjaga bicaranya dihadapan pemain Manchester United. Sama sekali tidak baik, jika kau membicarakan rival secara langsung dihadapan mereka. Naruto terlalu bersemangat menunjukan dirinya sebagai seorang kopites.

"Aku juga berharap mereka kembali bangkit," ucap Ryan Giggs memecahkan keheningan.

"Ia benar, mereka adalah tim besar di Inggris. Aku yakin mereka akan sekuat beberapa tahun lalu. Rasanya aneh jika persaingan kami tak sesengit dulu," ucap Rio Ferdinand yang terlihat begitu santai menyantap makanannya. Semua pemain lain mengangguk karena setuju.

Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka, jika sebagian besar pemain Manchester United mengharap kebangkitan rival abadinya. Ternyata, persaingan mereka hanya ada dilapangan, selebihnya mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain. Naruto sadar, sebagai fans untuk apa kita harus bertengkar dan berdebat tanpa guna hanya untuk membela club masing-masing. Padahal, sejatinya mereka berteman dan saling mendukung.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?" tanya Chicharito penasaran.

"Gadis yang aku cintai adalah seorang fans Manchester United yang begitu fanatik. Dia begitu menyukai kalian, bahkan sebelum aku jatuh cinta padanya, kami sempat berdebat di dunia maya tentang siapa yang tebaik di inggris Liverpool atau Manchester united heheh."

"Jadi, gadis itu fans fanatik club kami, sedangkan kau, fans fanatik rival abadi kami. Ini sungguh menarik," ucap carrick.

"Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan dari kalian," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri sembari membungkukan badan. "_Onegai shimasu_**."**

ooOOoo

Tak terasa hari besar itu datang. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tiga hari yang lalu berada di Yokohama untuk membantu Naruto mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi untunglah, projek besar ini bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang mengerjakan namun puluhan pegawai stadion juga ikut membantu. Yang membuat lama proses persiapan adalah setiap bangku diberikan sebuah kertas dengan berbagai macam corak. Kertas-kertas itu jika diangkat oleh semua penonton secara serentak, dari kejauhan akan terbaca tulisan apa yang ingin Naruto tunjukan pada Hinata. Hal ini dalam dunia sepak bola sering disebut mosaic. Club-club besar sepak bola pernah melakukan hal ini disaat mereka memenangkan liga bergengsi sebagai rasa syukur mereka bersama fans.

Stadion Yokohama sudah mulai sesak yang sebagaian besar adalah fans dari Reds Devil. Warna merah begitu mendominasi. Naruto sedikit gugup dan deg-degan melihat banyaknya penonton yang datang. Naruto yakin, diantara ribuan penonton itu pasti ada Hinata, karena Naruto tahu dari Sakura bahwa Hinata sudah berada di dalam stadion. Sakura memang sengaj menemani Hinata atas perintah Naruto, pria tampan itu takut, jika Hinata sendirian maka banyak pria yang menggodanya. Maklum, Hinata tergolong wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik. Banyak pertanyaan yang Hinata ajukan kepada Sakura, kenapa dia kemari? Namun lagi-lagi, Sakura berbohong pada Hinata. Berbeda lagi dengan Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto dari kegugupan.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tenangkan pikiranmu, semua akan berjalan lancar," ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu gugup sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Tiga menit lagi, berjuanglah!"

"Berjuanglah Naruto, kami akan melakukan misimu dengan baik!" ucap Van Persie kepada Naruto. Pria berdarah belanda itu menepuk pundak Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya. "Tunjukan, kau adalah fans Liverpool yang luar biasa." Tak hanya Van Persie, namun para pemain lain juga memberinya semangat.

"YOSSSHH!" ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan. Mata safirnya menatap serius ke arah lapangan. Tak bisa dibayangkan, seorang fans Liverpool dengan Jersey kebanggaannya berada di tengah-tengah fans rival yang abadi.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, petugas Stadion mengumumkan sesuatu kepada pengunjung, bahwa kertas yang ada disamping mereka adalah sebuah kertas yang akan membentuk sebuah mosaik. Ternyata, kabar dimana seorang fans fanatik Liverpool akan menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis yang merupakan fans fanatik Manchester United sudah tersebar diseluruh pengunjung. Hal ini menjadi pembicaraan hangat, Hinata juga mendengar hal itu dari orang yang berada disebelahnya namun ia tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu dari Generations from Exile Tribe – Love You More, menggema diseluruh stadion. Lagu ini, adalah salah satu lagu kesukaan Hinata. Liriknya yang manis, membuat hati orang yang mendengarnya berdebar. Lagu yang sangat cocok bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hinata bertanya dalam hati, apa memang sebelum pertandingan dimulai, pengunjung dihibur dengan lagu-lagu romantis seperti ini?

"Kyaa, sepertinya sudah mulai. Aku penasaran, bagaimana wajah gadis itu sampai-sampai seorang kopites rela melakukan hal ini dihadapan fans setan merah!" ucap salah seorang perempuan yang berada disamping Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan mereka.

Dua menit setelah lagu itu diputar, terlihat sosok pria tampan berjersey Liverpool tiba-tiba memasuki lapangan. Semua orang, khususnya perempuan berteriak histeris. Mereka memberikan _standing applause_ kepada pria itu. Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun saat layar stadion menyorot wajah pria berjersey Liverpool itu. Hinata tampak shock melihat wajah Naruto berada di layar stadion yang megah ini. Teriakan para gadis semakin menggila.

"Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Beruntungnya gadis itu!"

"Hyuga Hinata, apa kau mendengar dan melihatku? Aku tahu kau ada diantara para pengunjung. Aku juga yakin, kau sekarang melihat dan mendengarku!" Hinata tampak begitu kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh Naruto. "Jika kau melihatku, aku mohon kemarilah."

Hinata tak bergeming, ia masih tampak shock melihat semua yang terjadi. Sakura tak mau tinggal diam, ia menggandeng Hinata, mengajak gadis itu berada di tengah lapangan. Suara teriakan semakin bergemuruh setelah melihat Hinata dan Sakura menuju lapangan. Wajah Hinata terlihat jelas di layar, semua orang memuji kecantikan gadis bersurai ungu itu dengan jersey Manchester united yang melekat di tubuhnya. Bayangkan saja, seorang kopites dengan jersey kebanggaannya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang fans perempuan rival abadi mereka.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata yang tampak bingung.

"Hinata aku ingin kau melihat ini," ucap Naruto yang menatap Hinata tajam. Ketika Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas, sebuah mosaic mulai terbentuk. Sisi lapangan sebelah kiri bertuliskan "Hinata", sisi tribun bagian tengah bertuliskan "I am" dan tribun sebelah kanan bertuliskan "Sorry." Hinata melihat tulisan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Suasana macam apa ini? Hinata tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu, aku telah berbohong padamu dari awal dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang kopites yang sering menghinamu dan klub kesukaanmu di dunia maya. Aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto yang suaranya menggema di seluruh stadion.

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menangis, lalu memeluk Naruto erat. Tak seharusnya Naruto meminta maaf dengan cara menakjubkan seperti ini. Para penonton semakin histeris melihat mereka berdua yang berpelukan. Naruto tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Hinata yang begitu hangat.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua, Naruto-kun," gerutu Hinata berlinang air mata.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia dan memaafkanku itu saja," ucap Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, penonton kembali Histeris. Teriakan mereka semakin heboh daripada sebelumnya. "Berbaliklah," bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

Gadis cantik melakukan apapun yang Naruto katakan. Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Air mata semakin deras menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Apa ini hanya mimpi? Tepat di depannya, Hinata melihat belasan punggawa Manchester United membawa sebuah papan yang bertuliskan huruf cantik dan tersusun menjadi kalimat romantis "Will you marry me?" Hinata hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tak menyangka, Robin Van persie, Rooney, Chicharito dan pemain yang lain akan melakukan hal ini untuknya. Naruto, benar-benar membuatnya melayang dan merasa menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya. Seluruh pengunjung berteriak "terima, terima, terima," secara bersamaan. Suasana begitu romantis dengan masih diputarnya lagu yang berjudul Love You More. Hinata kembali berbalik, ia berlari kecil kearah Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia. Cup, sebuah ciuman lembut Hinata berikan kepada Naruto secara tiba-tiba sebagai jawaban atas lamarannya. Semua orang berteriak histeris, wajah mereka ikut memerah melihat adegan romantis ini. Tak hanya semua orang yang tampak bahagia, Sasuke dan Sakura pun ikut bahagia melihat keduanya bersatu.

"Sakura, apa kau juga mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke penuh kasih sayang pada Sakura. Seulas senyuman, terpancar cerah dibibir gadis cantik itu. Ia memeluk Sakura erat dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun."

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Hinata dan Naruto menjadi pasangan paling dicari di dunia maya. Video yang diunggah di Youtube oleh salah satu staf stadion, menembus angka lima puluh juta pengunjung kurang dari dua bulan. Hal romantis ini menjadi perbincangan hangat masyarakat Jepang bahkan dunia internasional khususnya para penggemar sepak bola dunia. Bahkan, mereka juga mendapat ucapan selamat dari para pemain bintang dunia di akun twitter mereka. Sejak saat itu, komunitas Kopites dan Reds army di Jepang saling berbaur, berteman, mengadakan bakti sosial bersama, bahkan ada diantara mereka saling mencintai.

_Untuk apa bertengkar dengan seseorang hanya karena dia adalah fans rival. Sepak bola akan lebih indah tanpa adanya tindak anarkis dan permusuhan, bukan?_

**THE END**

_Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan. :)_  
**_Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers yang telah menunggu fic ini. Benar, aku tak biasa dan mungkin tak begitu suka membalas review yang jadi satu dengan FF. Aku lebih suka balas review di PM, yang tidak login terima kasih atas apresiasinya juga_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Oh ya sekalian aku promosiin Boyband Jepang yang macho, kece badai dan penampilannya laki banget - Generations from Exile Tribe- jika kalian penasaran cari aja di Youtube, khsusunya OST untuk FF ini yang judulnya LOVE YOU MORE. Di jamin arti dari lagu itu bikin hati DOKI-DOKI :D**


End file.
